Kensaku Makimura
Tare Makimura was the younger brother of Miki Makimura and son of Kensaku and Kousaku Makimura. Appearence Tare has a far more normal and human appearence than his counterpart in the TV series. He is a short preteen with dark brown hair and brown eyes. History Tare first appears in the second volume of Devilman, shortly after Akira had beaten up Dosu-Roku and his gang, he is seen with his parents who a commending Akira for his bravery in his fight, Miki then goes on to tell Tare how he beat up a black belt Karate student in a single punch. Mutch to Tare's enjoyment. Suddenly a thunder storm brews up causeing Miki to jump in the air, when Tare asks why she was scared she hits him, Tare crys and Miki instantly regrets his actions. Akira tells Miki that her bath is ready and that all the baths had made her breasts swell up, Tare excitedly grabs them but almost imediately feels the wrath of Miki's fist. Later after the demon Agwel is sent to attack the Makimura's under the instruction of Sirene, the demon fuses Kensaku and Kousaku into the walls and cealings Akira runs into Tare crying on the floor, he picks him up and puts him in his room, he then goes to rescue Miki. Tare is later seen late on night sitting in a park with his freind Susumu, Tare says that it was getting dark so he wanted to go home, however Susumu tells Tare he could not go home as his mother and her new pet dog Jiro would beat him, Tare said he could stay at his house where Akira could protect him, Susumu agrees but on the way home his mother and the dog intercept them and she takes Susumu home, later that night he is killed. After Lord Zennon explains the origins of the demon kind to the world and the demons have attacked, Tare is delighted to have read in the papers that the Demon Busters had devised a way to defeat the demon menace however not long after Ryo Asuka had regained his memories as Satan he shows a video tape live on televison showing Akira's transformation into the Devilman. Tare runs runnig to his mother in fear, after explaining it to them he is forced to leave, Kensaku covers for him but is arrested along with his wife by a squad of Demon Busters. After Akira learns of their arrest he summons all his fellow Devilmen to lead an attack on the Anti-Demon Corps HQ, however as the building is destroyed, a large group of the Makimura's neighbours gather together beliveing Miki and Tare to be demons, at the house Tare and Miki try not to think about their parents, when Masa Bokuto one of Akira's freinds who was sent to protect them notices some torch light nearby and realises what it was, as they climb over the gate Masa tells them to arm up, Tare grabs a baseball bat but Miki noticeing Tare's fear tells him to go hide upstairs. He does so whilst Masa and Tare fight the mob off. However Miki gets surronded by them she sees Masa come through the door she screams for help but Masa falls down dead from his wounds, then Tare's body is thrown down the stairs headless, she then see's a man carrying a bloody knife in his teeth and Tare's decapitated head in his hands, Miki screams as she is then massacred by her past freinds and neighbours. Tare, Miki and Masa's body's are then cut up and stabbed on stakes that are paraded around the mob. Category:Humans Category:Charecters Category:Manga charecters Category:Anime charecters Category:Devilman charecters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Deceased Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman charecters Category:Darkside of Devilman Category:Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman characters Category:Devilman: Demon Bird Charecters